Crimson Birth
by Nisshokuyami
Summary: This was just made to unblock myself so there are lots of errors and it wasn't edited, but read if you wish... [Spoliers for the Hellsing manga up to the end].


**Crimson Birth**

_(Spoliers for the hellsing Manga)_

My hand slipped down a sheet of paper as I allowed it slip back down onto my desk. I sighed and laied my head down on my deep red oak desk. The large office felt a little lonely since Walter's betrayl. Alucard had been keeping a close eye on Seras so he wasn't around much anymore. It had been 3 years since the night my manor had been destoryed and I was now an ,almost frightening, 21 years of age. My long blond hair had now grown out so long that it nearly touched the floor. Our orders for freak distruction hadn't changed in the least, but with London being a ruined city because of the war 3 years ago, we had to relocate to another city in the country. I haven't heard from the Vatican for three years so I am unaware of their status, however, with Yummie, Aderson, and Maxwell dead, I wasn't completely sure they were still around.

After resting in the moonlight for a few minutes I picked my head back up and pushed up my glassess a bit, gazing back at the paper. It was well into the night, twelve in the morning at the least, and I hadn't slept in at least 24 hours. Sleep pulled at my lids as I struggled to keep them open. I shook my head a bit and reached for a petite cigar as I read over the report. I placed the familier tasting cigar into my mouth and lit it up.

I took the first puff as I kept my eyes on the report. It was about a said vampire attack in a small village only a few miles from my current base. There were no sightings of Ghouls or any of the other common vampiric warnings so the report wasn't too ergant. _I could just send Seras in on this case..._ I thought as I concentrated on the next report, trying to forget aout the sleep pulling at my eye lids.

"You know, humans should get some rest" said a voice on the right side of me.

I knew that voice all too well.

I gentely turned my head to face the king of vampires, the cigar hanging from my mouth. I smirked at him and, of course, he replyed with that goofy smirk that I had always loved.

"That is not an option at this point." I said before turning back to my report.

He began to step towards me with that almost stalking walk.

"And why is that, master?" he asked, a smirk evident on his lips and in his voice.

I sighed slightly.

"Because we are having a raise in vampire reports. Remember the last time we ignored this?"

Alucard's smirk widened.

"Yeah, I got to kill a lot more then usuall"

I sighed again.

"That wasn't my point, Alucard" I snapped with a little more coldness then I wanted.

His smirk fell ever so slightly before he began to leave, but I rose to my feet and held out a hand, telling him to stop. He halted and turned back to me.

"Please don't go yet" I said, a little pleading.

He smirked and began walking back over to my desk as I sat back down, my cigar hanging from my mouth. I smiled at him as he took a seat on an vaccent chair in the room. A pause erupted before Alucard broke the silence.

"You ok, Sir Integra?" he asked me

I gasped a little at his kind voice and serious face. I hadn't heard that voice for quite a while now. It was the voice that he used when I was crying or sad or angry, when i was younger. I smiled and nodded before returning to my work, lids half closed.

Even though I was reading the reports, I wasn't focusing on it. All I could think about was, for some strange reason, my turning. Wether I wanted it or not. When and where it would take place. What would happen after...I stopped my thoughts and shook my head. I glanced up at Alucard and he was sitting there with a wide smirk on his face and fire in his eyes. No doubt. He had just read my thoughts. I sighed and placed my pen down.

"We should probably discuss that matter, Alucard."

"Indeed" he said, his eyes falling to half mast and his voice thick with lust.

"Well you should already know my answer, correct?"

"Indeed"

"Then why don't you just do it?"

"Because I need to hear it from you first" he said, his voice still thick with lust.

I sighed.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's polite to ask before turning someone"

I laughed at his comment.

"Polite? Since when are you polite?"

"Since now"

I sighed once again.

"Fine." I rose out of my seat and came over to his side, kneeling down so my eyes were level with his, I didn't have to go too far because he was so tall.

He smirked, looking me straight in the eyes with his bright crimson ones. My whole body shook with fear, and nervousness as I gazed at him. I collected myself and shot him a empty glance.

"Alucard Nasperatu, will you grant me the privilege of being...your fledgling..." I finished with a slight twinge of struggle.

He smiled at me with amusement.

"Indeed, Miss Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

I rose to my feet and looked down at him as he gazed up at me.

"So when and where do you want to do this?" I asked trying to sound casual, but my voice slightly broke in the middle.

His smile disappeared and he looked at me with lustfull eyes and half-frowned face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. My eyes flew open with shock as he embraced me in the chair, but comfort soon replaced the shock. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest like a child while I sat in his lap. I hadn't sat like this since I was a teenager and I hadn't realized untill now how much I really missed it. I let out a sigh of relife and I clung onto him.

"You are sure, Miss Hellsing?"

I nodded, forcing back tears of joy from being in his arms again.

"You are posisitive?"

I nodded again, tears escaping now. As I look back on this moment I now relize how childish I must've looked in his arms. He began strocking his gloved fingers through my golden hair.

"You understand what you're doing, correct?" he whispered, lust coating his voice.

I nodded again.

"You are willing to become a child of the darkness?"

"Of course, Alucard" I whispered in his ear

I felt him smirk beneath me and his teeth near my neck, but I jerked away. He gazed at me confused.

"Tomarrow, ok? For now I would like to have a final rest in my bed."

He smirked and stood up, holding me in his arms, craddling me like a baby. Usually I would object, but I was too tired to do so. The last thing I remember from the night is seeing Alucard's blood red eyes, watching me as he carried me down the hall.

My eyes split open and sunlight bathed my room, but it was the last rays of it. It was sunset I had slept the entire day through. I smiled, sadly, as I came to my window and threw it open, allowing the sunlight run onto my face and into my eyes. I watched the sulight disappear little by little behind the mountains. _This will be my last sunset..._ I thought as I gazed out on the mountains. I was excited, yet scared and sad at the same time. A light breeze came through my window russling my hair around a bit as the last rays slipped behind the mountains. I let one tear slide down my cheek as I closed my eyes and I then closed the window and the curtains along with it. I would never see the light of day again. I had to accept that. I then opened my eyes, accepting the burden.

As my eyes flew open I found a dark figure in the corner of my room. i instantly knew who it was and what he was here for. I frowned and a mask of seriousness spread across my face.

"Where to, Alucard?" I asked

He smirked.

'Well why not right here right now?"

My eyes grew wide for a moment before falling back into the mask.

"Where ever you wish, Count."

"Then here is fine, Countess" he said, lust tainting his voice again.

I began to walk over to him and I only got half way before he was right in front of me. Inches from my face. I showed no alarm and I searched his eyes for anything. Any emotion. His smirk then dropped and his eyes were at half mast. I wraped my arms around him, pressing my body up to his matching every curve of his like a puzzle piece. I felt his arms crawl around my back, clinging to me underneath my hair. My face was turned towards him, breathing in his scent. He then gently pushed away from me, but our faces stayed close. I took a large breath, closing my eyes, and then gazed back at him.

"Ok I'm ready, Alucard..." I whispered

He nodded and I extended my neck to the side, closing my eyes, prepared for the pain. His fingers lightly touched my neck as he swept a few strands of my hair away from my neck. He pulled me into him and his teeth sunk into my neck. My eyes shot open at the pain that his bite left. I was speechless. I wanted to scream, but nothing came from my throat as my mouth hung open. I felt the blood being leached from my neck and then, suddenly I heard a voice in my head. It took me a few minutes to recognise it as Alucard's, but he wasn't speaking to me, though. He was thinking. I was reading his thoughts. I had been turned. Because of our close contact and his mental guard being down, I heard one of his thoughts.

_Endure it just a little bit longer, Beau one._

His bite then ended, but my shocked eyes remained frozen. He removed my head from his shoulder and I shook my head, clearing the cobwebs. His thought was the thing that had shocked me the most. He smiled lightly at me, showing a fang, but I just gazed up at him, dumbfounded. He looked at me, puzzled. I shook my head again and gained my thoughts. I smirked at him, a fang being exposed. He smirked at the fang. I moved my head in closer to him, he looked a little shocked, but not too much. He must have not been reading my mind.

"Alucard...Would you tell me what that last thought was about...?"

This time I heard a small gasp escape his lips, but then he chuckled.

"So you did read my mind then?"

"Of course" I whispered.

His eyes lowered to half mast.

"Well then let me express to you that last thought."

With in moments his lips were on mine. I was shocked at first, but then my eyes closed and I became absorbed in the kiss. We kissed over and over and every time they grew more intense. His lips slid down to my neck and he gave me small love bites all along it. He then planted a smooth, long kiss on the hollow of my neck before coming back up to eye level. My eyes fluttered open in a daze.

"There is your explination, Integra..." he whispered the lust in his voice.

I came back into him and he spun me around, pushing me back onto my bed with a soft _pliff_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Well I wouldn't even rank this as good at all. It was just something I whiped up to unblock my writer's block (and it didn't work, unfortunatly...) while I was driving in the car today (yes I travel with my laptop. Kinda like L I suppose...) and finished it at home. This is taking place after the Hellsing MANGA. Also I've only gotten to Vol 10 Chap 1 so I could be wrong on how this ends up XD. Also I didn't edit this so that's why there's a bunch of errors :P. You can review if you want, but I'm expecting much ._

_Plot and Ideas (c) Nisshoku_

_Characters (c) Hellsing manga Writer (yeah I can't think of his name right now :P)_


End file.
